


Hogwarts Adventures

by sakuatsu_addict247



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hufflepuff Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Muggleborn Oikawa Toruu, Pining Iwaizumi, Pureblood Bokuto Koutarou, Slytherin Oikawa Tooru, bokuto as james, childhood best friends, hogwarts haikyuu au, iwaizumi as snape, oikawa as lily, one sided iwaoi - Freeform, soft bokuoi, soft teruyama, tsukii is a bitch but he loves kuroo, yeah this is gonna be angsty as hell - for iwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsu_addict247/pseuds/sakuatsu_addict247
Summary: In which Slytherin Muggle-born Oikawa Toruu falls for Hufflepuff Pureblood Koutarou Bokuto ft. Iwaizumi pining after his childhood best friend who has fallen for a boy he met days ago.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Hospital Wing & Study Dates

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent Slytherin!Muggle-born!Oikawa and Hufflepuff!Pureblood!Bokuto 
> 
> Houses: 
> 
> Slytherin//   
> \- Oikawa Toruu   
> \- Iwaizumi Hajime   
> \- Hanamaki Takehiro   
> \- Matsukawa Issei   
> \- Suna Rintarou   
> \- Atsumu Miya   
> \- Osamu Miya   
> \- Tendou Satori  
> \- Sugawara Koushi 
> 
> Hufflepuff//   
> \- Bokuto Koutarou  
> \- Kita Shinsuke   
> \- Yamaguchi Tadashi 
> 
> Gryffindor//   
> \- Terushima Yuuji   
> \- Ushijima Wakatoshi   
> \- Sawamura Daichi   
> \- Ojiro Aran   
> \- Hinata Shoyou  
> \- Kageyama Tobio 
> 
> Ravenclaw//  
> \- Kuroo Tetsurou   
> \- Tsukishima Kei   
> \- Sakusa Kiyoomi   
> \- Akaashi Keiji   
> \- Kozume Kenma
> 
> Blood Types: 
> 
> Muggleborn//  
> \- Oikawa Toruu   
> \- Suna Rintarou   
> \- Yamaguchi Tadashi   
> \- Hinata Shoyou   
> \- Tsukishima Kei 
> 
> Half-Bloods//   
> \- Iwaizumi Hajime   
> \- Tendou Satori   
> \- Sugawara Koushi   
> \- Kita Shinsuke   
> \- Terushima Yuuji   
> \- Kozume Kenma   
> \- Ojiro Aran
> 
> Purebloods//   
> \- Hanamaki Takehiro   
> \- Matsukawa Issei   
> \- Atsumu & Osamu Miya   
> \- Bokuto Koutarou  
> \- Kuroo Tetsurou   
> \- Ushijima Wakatoshi   
> \- Sawamura Daichi   
> \- Kageyama Tobio   
> \- Sakusa Kiyoomi

Toruu knew what he was getting into when the Sorting hat had gracefully put a muggle-born into Slytherin, however, some of the comments were a little much. He tried not to think about the constant teasing, whether it was about his nonexistent ass or his blood status - he worked hard to get the best grades possible, he worked to the point of no sleep. He only had a few friends - Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takehiro, Matsukawa Issei, Atsumu Miya, Suna Rintarou, Tendou Satori, and Sugawara Koushi. They were all Slytherins as well, so they were easy to hang around. Sure, lots of pretty girls would come up and flirt with him, but he usually would be disinterested, after all, as a bisexual icon he had his preference, which was for beefy men who could crush his windpipe - however, he didn't really want to try and find anyone because who in their right mind would want a Slytherin? Much less a muggle-born...?   
Toruu sighed, he was now in his 6th year, his second to last year, he was excited but nervous. He was a prefect, for his second year! He felt his heart swell before he felt his ass landing on the ground, he stared up, meeting the eyes of the Purebloods who hated him so much - probably here to tell him how much he sucked and didn't deserve to be a prefect, but he worked hard. He had always worked hard - for nothing in return.   
"Oh, look its the mudblood who thinks he's something special~"   
Toruu tried to stand back up, they placed a foot on Toruu's chest. He felt his heart racing and he couldn't even feel his lungs - well maybe they would let him go... right? He didn't try to speak, as he was used to this. Flinching, he tried to get away from them again.   
"Oi-" he heard a familiar voice, "Oikawa? Wait, stop that now," It was Makki?   
"Hanamaki-san! Why are you defending this worthless mudbl-" he was cut short when someone grabbed them from behind, kicking their heads to the ground.   
"Stop messing with our friend, or else," hissed the unfamiliar tone of Matsun. Toruu sat up, coughing as he tried to regain his breath. He glared at the boys who had attacked him before turning around and nodding at Matsun and Makki, silently thanking them before heading to Hospital Wing. He couldn't feel his throat and decided he needed Nurse Ukai to check it up, he was rushing.   
When he finally arrived, he walked in, Ukai was already helping someone. He had really weird hair, it was sticking straight up and two golden eyes that reminded him of a tawny owl. He was sitting down with a sling over his arm, obviously, he had broken his arm but it was the first week of the school year so he wondered why and how that had happened.   
"Ah, Oikawa. Did they do something to you again?"  
Toruu nodded, putting his hand on his throat. Ukai nodded, waving him over. Toruu walked over, his robes trailing behind him like a wedding gown. He could feel the golden eyes of the Hufflepuff on him, he could help but turn his head to meet his eyes. He was gorgeous. Toruu felt a lump in his throat before turning back to Ukai and letting him take the medicine. He couldn't let his heart race - not for some random student, who was beefy and could probably crush his windpipe. Hopefully not in the way those stuck up purebloods did. The Hufflepuff's eyes looked a lot softer than other students he had run into - perhaps he did not know of his blood status or who he was? After all, he was a Slytherin and most Hogwarts students avoided Slytherins religiously. It hurt, he admitted, but he didn't mind just having friends within Slytherin, though it took a while for it to happen at all.   
"There ya go. This should fix up what they did. Take it now and see if it works," Ukai said, handing Toruu a bottle and Toruu took it, letting the sour taste slip down his throat. He felt his voice coming back and his windpipe being healed.   
"Ah, thank you Ukai-san. I appreciate it."  
"It's my job, Oikawa. Now, runoff, dinner is about to begin. Bokuto, go with him, but come back after so your bones can be healed."  
"Alright, thanks Ukai!"  
Toruu felt his heart jump out of his chest - Bokuto. Bokuto was a nice name. The owl-like male turned to him, a bright smile etched across his face and Toruu felt his face getting pink.   
"Come now, Bokuto. We have to get to dinner," Toruu whispered, looking at him, letting his hazel eyes trace his chiseled face. Bokuto was by far one of the most attractive people he had ever met, with gorgeous eyes, strong jaw-line, and even Toruu, who had tried to resist, couldn't keep his eyes off of Bokuto's arms.   
"Hey, hey hey! Okay, Oikawa, let's go!" Bokuto smiled, following after him, his arm in his sling, which made Toruu tell him to be careful to which he responded, "I'll be okay! This is not my first broken arm, after all, I do play Quidditch!"  
Toruu can't help but giggle at his aggressive excitement, his cold exterior slipping and his hazel eyes softening, "That sounds really lovely, Bokuto."  
"I'm the Hufflepuff captain, too!"  
"That's really cool," Toruu said, "I'm a prefect."  
Bokuto grinned, "Woah! That's really cool! I'm not smart or responsible enough to be a prefect," Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, looking curiously over at Oikawa, who was blushing profusely.   
"Haha, It's nothing, Bo-chan. I... I could help you study if you would like?"  
"Really!?"  
"Yeah, I'm pretty smart, I have all O's," smiled Toruu, giving him a pat on the shoulder, his hand lingering longer than it should have.  
"Wow! That's amazing. When do you want to?"  
"Maybe Saturday, since we have potions exam coming up."  
"Oh yeah," groaned Bokuto, "Yeah, I haven't prepared for that at all. Can we?"  
"I already offered, I'll see you then?"  
"Bye, Kawa!"  
"Goodbye, Bo-chan."

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"So, you went to the hospital wing to get your arm fixed and you ended up meeting a really pretty Slytherin?" asked Akaashi, Kuroo standing next to him with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you didn't like Slytherins."  
"Kaashi, I have literally never said that. You said that. But like, you don't understand. This one is so ridiculously pretty. He has the most beautiful hazel eyes and his hair looks so fluffy and he's pretty tall - shorter than me though. He looks like six feet. He's just so pretty! Plus he's gonna tutor me on Saturday!"   
"Well, I for one am excited for you, bro. I hope that you have fun, though he is kinda scary. He's in my charms class. He always looks so serious, like I don't know where you got soft from, but if that's your type, go off, well," Kuroo explained, glancing at Akaashi before looking back at Bokuto who was glaring at him.   
"Ah yes, he is my prefect partner sometimes," Akaashi stated, looking off to the side, "Oikawa-san can be quite intimidating but I think it is simply because he does not believe that he works hard enough due to some assholes in his house. However, he seems pretty friendly once you break down the wall. I am suprised you broke down his walls that easily."  
"Bo is a Hufflepuff after all, Kaashi," teased Kuroo, ruffling his head, which earned him a glare and a swatting of a hand.   
"You say that like it is our only redeeming quality! We are kind and hardworking!" snarked Bokuto, glaring at his friends.   
Akaashi gave him a small smile, "Bokuto-san, would you like me to ask about you when and if I'm partnered with Oikawa-san tonight-"  
"YES!"   
Kuroo laughed before staring down the library table, small blush on his cheeks as he smiled down at one of the other Ravenclaws who was using the study hall to sit in the library and look over their charms notes. Kuroo looked over hesitantly before the other nodded once and Kuroo stood up.   
"I'll be back, Bo, Kaashi, I just-"  
"It's okay, Kurobro! Go flirt with Tsukishima!"  
Kuroo glared at him before walking over, a giddy smile dancing on his lips, sitting down. Akaashi sighed as he watched both of his friends drift away, finding people they were falling in love with. It was scary to Akaashi because he knew Bokuto had once had feelings for him, throughout his fourth year and Akaashi's third. He didn't mind, but now that Akaashi had reciprocated his feelings some 2 years later, it was much too late - Bokuto had caught feelings for a fucking Slytherin. Akaashi grumbled about how Oikawa didn't deserve Bokuto's affection - which may have just been him being salty for no apparent reason. 

Bokuto was really happy. He was going to study with the pretty Slytherin! According to Akaashi, his full name was Oikawa Toruu. He had become a prefect last year after four years of perfect grades and very little behavior problems - which pissed off more than one or two purebloods as they assumed their parents would pay their way into being a prefect. He was exceptionally smart - more so than even Akaashi would like to admit, getting one of the highest grades on the exams every year. He was also very popular with the ladies, but according to Kuroo hadn't dated a single one since his third year since he had been dared into dating one - she had broken up with him due to his overwhelming addiction to school and how he was constantly pushing himself. And if it was the cherry on top, he was a muggle-born - which intrigued Bokuto because he found Muggles absolutely fascinating, he was scared Oikawa would take it the wrong way though.   
He had only met Oikawa yesterday, yet he was excited to see him again. He couldn't help it! He wanted to run his fingers through his luscious hair, he wanted to stare into those soft hazel eyes forever. He wanted to sneak out at night, bringing him to the kitchen to eat with Bokuto. He wanted to meet on top of the Astronomy tower and watch the stars on their birthdays-  
Ah shit, Bokuto thought, it is was too early to be thinking that far ahead.   
Sighing, he opened his charms book, which he had always been particularly gifted in. He loved charms, they were something he had around him growing up and they were apart of not only his childhood but just his lifestyle in general. Taking a breath, he whipped out his wand, before realizing he shouldn't practice this in the library of all places, he made his way up to the counter where he saw a very good friend of his - Yamaguchi Tadashi.   
"Oh! Bokuto-senpai! I did not expect to see you here, the library of all places?" Yamaguchi joked, giving his upperclassmen a bit of a tease. Bokuto rolled his eyes, handing the book he wanted to check out, "I wanted to practice some charms. Can I check this book out?"  
"Sure, sure. I think Oikawa-san had checked that out a few days ago, charms are one of the few subjects he doesn't exceed in. It's his one average class he has to work really hard to perfect," Yamaguchi smirked, leaning his hands on his table, using his forehands, "Maybe some expert at charms should help him? Especially on their study date this weekend?"  
Bokuto blushed, Yamaguchi was definitely spending way too much time with Terushima - but the smile he wore when their own dates were done was enough to make Bokuto disregard the thought entirely and instantly. For a Gryffindor to approach a Hufflepuff was rare, but Bokuto was beyond happy for Yamaguchi. He was not so happy when Yamaguchi decided to tease him about his crush on the Slytherin which everyone else seemed to know except him! How unlucky can Bokuto Koutarou get?  
"Yams! What a presumptuous thing to say! I'm sure Kawa doesn't look at me that way," Bokuto stuttered, a rare blush covering his cheeks, "After all, Kawa is far too pretty for me!"  
"Sure," Yamaguchi sighed, "Whatever. Just be good, we can't have you messing up in front of the perfect Slytherin!~"

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Toruu didn't know someone had followed after the cold-hearted Slytherin and he didn't know that they had seen him with Bokuto. Toruu was aware of the change - it was way too obvious to not be noticeable, even by some of the dumbest Slytherins. Toruu's usual copper-like eyes were melted into some of the softest hazel eyes in existence, his posture while still straight and perfect as always, relaxed, and the usual straight line that was his lips transformed into a soft smile. He knew he shouldn't be catching feelings for someone this quickly, but for some reason when those golden eyes landed on his face or when his warm hands grabbed his books or even when he chased after some of his Ravenclaw friends - which confused him even more. If he had friends in Ravenclaw, why come to a lowly Slytherin for help? Much less a Muggle-born? But, when Iwa-chan had come up to him, demanding to speak with him privately. That's when his panic set in. What did Iwa-chan want?   
"Look, I saw you with that Hufflepuff."  
Time froze. Oikawa could feel his panic attack sinking in - no way. What was gonna happen? Was he going to tell everyone else? Was he going-  
"Kawa, calm down. I can see you panicking. I just... I'm your best friend and I wanna know what's going on in your love life! We've been best friends since we were kids!"  
"Yeah, ever since you scared away my poor sister - though that's partial because she can't do magic and is probably a little salty on the matter," joked Oikawa, his face as stoic as usual. He already had one soft spot, he could not have another. He looked down, biting back a giggle. Maybe if he had looked up, he would have seen Iwaiumi's longing gaze.   
"Anyway, will you tell me about him?" Iwaizumi asked, coughing to cover up how upset he sounded. Oikawa looked up and the lovestruck look in the boy was enough to make Iwaizumi shove his feelings down - if not for a little while longer.   
"He's... He's like the sun. So bright and warm and I wanna be trapped in his gaze forever. He has these eyes that are like owl's which make you think he's super smart - but he's not and it's adorable. In fact, we're gonna study together this weekend. He also has this ridiculous hair that makes you wonder how long he spends on it in the morning. He is a Hufflepuff, which makes it more endearing when he blushes for some reason. He's also their Quiddich captain, speaking of which when's the first game?"   
Iwaizumi was listening with such intent and with every word, his heart sunk, he could never be that. He could never be the sun that melted Oikawa's copper eyes into honey. He could never be the guy that makes his thin lips tilt upwards. He could never be him.   
"Ah, I think it's next week. Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor."  
"I... I was thinking of going," trailed off Oikawa, fiddling with his hands, "But, uh, Iwachan. I have to do some studying this weekend with Bo-chan. Would you mind keeping the purebloods away from me?"  
"Of course, Kawa," Iwaizumi said softly, looking at his best friend as he goofily looked at his hands.   
God, he was fucked. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Saturday came quickly enough.   
Well, as quickly as it could come for a few simps. Bokuto was excited. He and Oikawa hadn't spoken since the day at the Hospital Wing, so Bokuto couldn't help but have his nerves almost out of control, Kuroo had insisted that he would be fine as long as he was himself. He said apparently, according to Yamaguchi, Oikawa had been looking at Bokuto when no one was looking - or at least when he thought no one was looking. Apparently though, he was still just as scary in his charms class - Kuroo got partnered up with him and he was knocked the ground almost instantly, nearly knocking the poor guy out, though he stated he had held back and apologized. Kuroo said he assumed he held back because he was friends with Bokuto.   
Bokuto responded with a laugh. 

When he saw him, it was like the world had stopped. He was wearing some muggle clothes since it was a Saterday, jeans and a hoodie, he looked very comfortable. Bokuto had managed to collect a few hoodies when sneaking out to the Muggle's world and couldn't help thinking about what Oikawa would look like with his hoodie on. When their eyes met, the really soft, small yet pretty smile appeared on the Slytherin's face. People watched in awe as Oikawa made his way to Bokuto, standing a few inches below him, looking up at him with a shy smile - which caused his heart rate to increase faster than Bokuto would care to admit.   
Bokuto loved looking at Oikawa but what he had grown to love more was his voice. It was like a soft hum of the wind, carefully dancing around anyone who dared to approach the Slytherin Prefect. Contrary to popular beliefe, Oikawa was pretty good with kids, or at least the first and second years who needed his help. He would walk them to class, protect them from the mean Gryffindors, and many other things. Bokuto may or may not have watched Oikawa protecting the first and second years, glaring at anyone who dared to hurt them - it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. It made his heart soar.   
"Kawa!" whispered Bokuto, when Oikawa got close to him.  
"Bo-chan. Is that a charms book I see? I'm not the best-"  
"I know, I'm actually pretty good at charms so I was thinking since you're helping me with potions..." Bokuto trailed off, fiddling with the binding of the book, looking back up to see the cutest blush on the others face, his eyes were soft, like honey, gazing back at him with the softest smile - he couldn't understand how people saw him as scary.   
"Ah, thank you Bo-chan. Sure, I really appreciate that!" Oikawa hummed, giving him one last look before going to find a seat, Bokuto following after him like a lost puppy. When they finally sat down, Oikawa looked across the table, meeting his eyes and humming, "So, which would you like to start with?"  
"Ah... um... potions?" mumbled Bokuto, nervousness bubbling under his eyes.   
"Sure, now..." then Oikawa continued to explain to Bokuto what he needed to know - and on the day of the exam, Bokuto has never done so well on an exam.


	2. Is that An Owl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Haikyuu inside joke that Bokuto is an owl becomes a little too true and Iwaizumi crosses a line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! <3 thanks for checking this second chapter!! here I go <3

Oikawa Toruu could not stop thinking about him. 

No matter what he did, his thoughts were filled with the beautiful Hufflepuff Captain. His eyes were so gorgeous and when he looked into them, his heart raced - faster than he'd like to admit. When they were at their library meet up, study thing, Oikawa could barely keep his eyes off the other boy. He concentrated so hard, trying to get the questions right, to no avail. However, when it came to charms, he got everything right; he was a natural. Usually, that sort of stuff pissed the hell out of him, but as his eyes danced around the golden iris of Bokuto, he felt that maybe prodigies weren't so bad - or maybe it was just Bokuto. 

Though the moment of bliss had faded and now Oikawa had sunk back into his usual group of friends, casting the occasional glance over to the Hufflepuff table where he was sitting with two people, one had greenish-brown hair and star-like freckles, the other looked remarkably like Bokuto, but with his hair down and softer brown eyes. He looked over to the Ravenclaw table a lot, avoiding the Slytherin table like it was a sore thumb. He wasn't suprised, just hurt. 

He was walking outside of the castle walls late at night, as it was his turn to check outside. Akaashi had gone to bed a few minutes ago, but Oikawa wasn't tired. He never was really tired, after all. Sighing, he sat down under a tree at the lake. It was beautiful and almost made him forget about all the dangers that lurked outside, the whispers of a Slytherin who had gone horribly wrong - becoming a sort of terrorist. Oikawa was scared, no doubt about it and what reason did he have not to be, he was a muggle-born. They were the primary targets of the person who was attacking everyone. Yet, he still took the outside perimeter because some part of him wished that he would be put out of his misery. 

Swoosh. 

His eyes opened immediately, standing up, he started to look around in a panic. Is that an owl? He silently asked himself as he looked up at the bird in the tree, the owl had startlingly familiar eyes. He stared at the owl for a moment before taking a deep breath, deciding to finish up his rounds so he could finally sleep. Sleep was already hard enough without him having to walk around the creepy outside of the school. 

Yeah, the owl followed him.

Then a cat followed him. 

And a crow. 

And finally a raven. 

Toruu curiously looked at them before letting out a giggle as the owl flew over to him, landing on his arm. Taking a deep breath, Toruu turned the corner with the four animals following him - though the Raven seemed the most hesitant, and annoyed to be around him yet would not leave his friends. Though, as if fate wanted to test Oikawa again, some Slytherin Purebloods appeared.   
"Aw look, it's the mudblood, out for a midnight stroll with some of your animal friends?"   
Toruu gulped and noticed the angry expressions on 3/4 of the animals' faces, but the lone raven looked guilty.   
"Please kindly leave me alone. I am trying to run rounds, boys. I don't have time for this. Besides, you have classes tomorrow. Go to bed," Oikawa spoke calmly, his eyes daring to the owl on his shoulder who looked angry.   
"Aw, what? You think we don't know about you and that blood traitor?" laughed the Slytherin, taking out his wand.   
Oikawa gulped again, "Don't say that about, Bo-chan, please," he tried to remain respectful but his anger was rising by the second. The owl looked at him nervously before Oikawa slowly snuck out his wand, maintaining eye contact with the troubling purebloods.  
"You have a soft spot for that Hufflepuff, don't cha? Poor Iwaizumi-san."  
"What does Iwa-chan have to do with any of this?"  
They laughed again, "Oh wow. And they said you're the smartest in our year - even ranking above Akaashi Keiji from Ravenclaw. What a... disappointment. You can't even figure out this little puzzle."  
The animals were gone. Oikawa had never felt more alone.   
"Oi, how about you leave him alone?" growled a familiar voice. A shiver ran up his spine, looking over his shoulder was Bo-chan, Kuroo-san, Tsukishima-san, and Kaashi-chan.   
"What?" whispered Oikawa, "What are they doing here? It's way past curfew..."  
The Slytherins' narrowed their eyes on Akaashi before looking at the Hufflepuff who was now right next to Oikawa, an arm around his shoulder as he held his wand out. Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Akaashi stood behind him, ready to support him, "Well? Are ya gonna fuck off or not?"  
They rolled their eyes but wandered off. Oikawa let out a breath of relief, turning to thank them.   
"Thank you, Kaashi-chan, Bo-chan, Kuroo-san, Tsukishima-san."  
"You can drop the -san, Oikawa!" Kuroo grinned, looking at him with two neon yellow eyes that reminded him annoyingly of a cat. Oikawa nodded, taking in the information.   
"You do not need to use -san with me, Oikawa-san."  
He nods, "You do not need to use -san, I'm not that formal. Now, all of you should get off to bed. I am almost done with my rounds and if someone were to catch you out here... well, that would be disastrous."  
"I'll finish them up with you, Kawa! Y'all go back to your dorms, I'm gonna stay and make sure Kawa stays safe."  
They nodded, heading off. Tsukishima and Kuroo chatting about something, while Akaashi stood in the corner, not saying much. His eyes guiltily looking where the Slytherins had wandered off.   
"You don't-"  
"I missed you, so let me, kay?"  
Oikawa sighed but just walked ahead, turning his head to see if Bokuto was following, who ran after him when he saw he was waiting. It was silent, mostly because the cold expression had replaced the face of fear that had lingered beforehand. Bokuto kept glancing at him, waiting to see if he would talk to him. He did really miss him but was afraid to talk to him again - which lead to Oikawa's eyes softened.   
"I... then why did you avoid me, Bokuto?" he asked softly, the amber honey making it's return. The eyes Bokuto found so incredibly pretty.   
"You're right, I was in the wrong there. I was just nervous you got bored of me! You're so pretty and smart and I'm just kinda dumb and I'm like really annoying! I'm a Hufflepuff and the only thing people really know us for is being kind, which is annoying and I felt like you were subconciously thinking it- did I use that word correctly?"  
"Yes," Oikawa whispered, listening to his words that came spilling out of his mouth like a waterfall. He missed this. He missed the sun, "It's okay, just... please don't avoid me anymore, okay?"  
His eyes widened, smiling, "Okay!"  
Bokuto was nearly attached to Oikawa at the hip from that day foreward.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"Hey you flithy little mudblood! How does it feel to be best friends with a blood traitor?"  
"Shut the fuck up," Oikawa whispered, pulling out his wand, "Anteoculatia."   
Horns started growing out of their heads and Oikawa turned around gracefully, heading to his meeting place with Bokuto. He hummed as the two boys panicked over what had formed on their head. A slight smile on his face.   
"You can make fun of me all you'd like, but if you dare make fun of Bo-chan, I will not hesistate to do worse. Have a nice day boys~"   
Iwaizumi sighed, walking over to help his... friends? He looked over to Oikawa once more who was already out of the door, heading who knows where. He used the charm to fix it, making the horns disapear.   
"That damn mudblood," growled the first boy, "Thinks because he's so good at everything that he can do whatever he wants to us! Where did he even learn charms? Last time we checked, he was shit at charms."  
Iwaizumi internally cringed at the slur, but didn't dare say anything against it. He knew he was a mere half-blood and didn't have a say against the mighty purebloods, and perhaps if it were anyone else, Iwaizumi would have laughed and gotten angry with his fellow Slytherins, however, this was Oikawa. The Oikawa he had been in love with for ages. But what did he get in return? Nothing. He got seacrts and cold looks. He got to watch his supposed best friend staring longingly at the Hufflepuff table and sometimes when the Hufflepuff looked back, he got to see the beautiful blush crossing the petie cheeks of Oikawa Toruu.  
Iwaizumi used to wonder why he had fallen so hard for Oikawa, but everytime he saw his eyes light up when he got a charm correct, or with the praise of their head of house, Professor Nekomata. He was pretty cheery for a Slytherin, however, he liked to have sort of "prizes". He had a thing called the "Neko Club". Oikawa had gotten into the club in his second year, after the impression he had made on the other proffessors. He loved looking at him.  
But he had failed to secure him, so he pushed him so far away it was too late to apologize when the word slipped out of his lips.   
He didn't mean it, he promised. Iwaizumi thought the world of Oikawa, but he was a muggleborn... he was forced into a situation. When Bokuto, Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Akaashi had cornered him and attacked him. He was hanging upside down and Oikawa had come over to help. He didn't mean to. He saw the anger in his eyes when he saw Bokuto's wand, the glint in Kuroo's eyes, the satisfyed smirk on Tsukishima's lips, and the blank stare of Akaashi.   
Oikawa was best friends with Iwaizumi. 

"Bokuto Koutarou! Put him down right now!" yelled Oikawa, rushing over to help his best friend. Bokuto looked around, the panic covering his eyes before he tried to grin his way out of it.   
"Kawa!"  
Oikawa glared at him, casting a spell to get Iwaizumi down. Gasping for air, Iwaizumi backed against the tree. Oikawa was making his way over to him, to help him.   
"Iwa-chan-"  
"I DON'T NEED HELP FROM A MUDBLOOD!" growled Iwaizumi, pushing his hands away from him. The hurt gasp that came out of Oikawa's lips made him snap his head up. The livid look in Bokuto's eyes... Kuroo and Tsukishima tried to calm down their friend, while Akaashi stood stone faced, not bothering to react to the situation. A sorry tried to make its way up his throat, but he gulped it back down. Oikawa's hurt look soon transformed into an angry one. He knew he had crossed the line, yet he couldn't even apologize. He could feel Makki and Matsun's eyes on him, shock filling their eyes as they stared at him. Oikawa stood back up and started to walk away. Bokuto was going to hurt Iwaizumi some more, and he knew he deserved it, but he saw Oikawa rest a singular finger on his shoulder before walking away, successfully calming the storm. Bokuto glared at Iwaizumi, walking up to him and shoving his wand in his face, "If I ever see you near Toruu ever again, I will not hesistate to hex you. Wheather Kawa says its ok or not."  
Iwaizumi didn't say anything.

Hiding in the Room of Requirement seemed the best course of action. After all, few knew of its existance and he knew it was near impossible to find unless someone was searching for him specifically. Oikawa was hurt. Devestated, in fact. He had heard that word a million times since his first year. But, he never thought that Iwa-chan... Iwaizumi would have the nerve... the nerve to say that to him. He pulled at his hair, his eyes were red as he cuddled up on the singular couch in the Room of Requirement. He hugged himself as he let himself cry for the first time in ages.   
"I had a feeling I'd find you here-"  
"Go away, Koutarou," Oikawa whisperes softly, "I don't wish to get angry with you. I am in a very fragile mood and I may snap."  
"That's okay," Bokuto whisperes, sitting in front of the couch, not expecting to see the really red eyes of him. He felt his heartbreak at the look he was receiving. Oikawa looked so broken - like he had lost his best friend. He could never imagine that. Loosing Tetsurou, well... that would be hell.  
"Would you like to cuddle? It's Friday so we can sleep here."  
Oikawa didn't want to because, not that he meant it, but he was kinda the reason Iwaizumi had stated what he was truly feeling. Maybe it was for the best, though. Now he wasn't living in a lie.   
"Sure," he whispered, willing the couch to become bigger. A TV suddenly appearing, playing an alien doucmentary. Bokuto looked very confused and Oikawa remembered he was a pureblood.  
"That's a television. It plays shows," he hummed, "Not that big of deal."  
He nodded, holding Oikawa from behind, burrying his head in his neck as Oikawa felt his heart rate slow and eyes shut.

Bokuto did feel bad, though Kuroo and Tsukii told him not to. He had probably done his Slytherin... friend? a favor. He wasn't sure him and Oikawa's status. Were they dating? Were they friends? Were they friends who cuddled?   
"Kou, stop worrying. I can feel how tense you are without even looking at you. What's bothering you?"  
Bokuto felt himself freeze even more. He needed to sort out his own feelings before he chatted about this with Oikawa. He couldn't ask Tetsuro because as much as he loved his best friend, he was a little bit of a player, he was sure it was just how he processed his feelings avout Tsukishima - like seruously they were disgustingly disgusting sometimes and he-  
"Kou?"  
"Ah, sorry Kawa. I don't really want to talk about it yet."  
"Ok," he whispered, silence falling upon the two again. 

He wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, he was beyond livid with Bokuto. On another hand, he wasn't sure he'd be able to deal with being away from him ever again. He was shaking, inside and out, because he knew what he had lost. Iwaizumi was his best friend and that had been ripped from him. Would he be able to keep going without the only constant he had always know? He sighed, feeling two arms tighten around him. He couldn't help but shudder. After all, Iwaizumi had called him one of the worst slurs in Wizard history... he could never forgive him, especially since now he knew how he really felt. Iwaizumi hated Toruu, he had never seen it, but thanks to Bokuto the illusion had been cracked effectively. Was it really worth it? 

Oikawa was going to find out.


	3. The Three Broomsticks & Potions Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima has been trying to get with Oikawa since his first year, and now he finds out about Bokuto. What's gonna happen? :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. im back :)

He didn't know what was worse. 

The fact the bullying got worse after Iwaizumi and he had split or the fact his ex-best friend, Iwaizumi would not leave him the hell alone, like he hadn't just insulted his entire background and called him not only the worst slur for Muggleborns but also what his bullies call him - and to make matters worse he was friends with his bullies. He still loved Iwaizumi, as a friend of course, but he would never be able to forgive him for this. He had hurt him on such an emotional level, it was as if he were a mere illusion. He shook his head, that made no sense! Where did the thought even come from? Sighting, he fiddled with his wand as he sat in the potions room, avoiding the prying eyes of Iwaizumi who was still his partner. Thankfully, they were changing up the partners today, he was hoping he was with Bokuto because they had been paired with Hufflepuff for the potions this year.   
"Oikawa... please, I'm so sorry I said that I didn't mean to, I just-"  
Oikawa felt anger boiling in his chest again, so he looked down at his potions notes, which were perfect as usual, and just decided to ignore him until partners were picked. 

-

"Alright! Partners are... Iwaizumi and Kita. Tendou and Sugawara... Bokuto and Oikawa," the professor started, Professor Nekomata, stated. Honestly, Oikawa stopped listening after that. He picked his things up and wandered over to Bokuto, who was sitting by Yamaguchi Tadashi. Oikawa gave the smaller boy a nod, and he nervously moved out of the way, Bokuto grinned when he saw who was there.   
"Kawa!"  
"Hello, Kouchan," Oikawa smiled at the Hufflepuff, "Are you excited?"  
"Hell yeah! With you as my partner, I'm sure my grades will rise!"  
Oikawa smiled, not expecting that reaction but looked at him softly despite this.

"Alright class, the first potion with your new groups is going to be Amortentia. Can anybody tell me what that is?"  
Oikawa raised his hand and Professor Nekomata pointed at him, "Amortenia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It caused a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. Rather than creating love, it creates obsession and makes the drinker dependent on the person who gives it to them, who is usually the first person they see. It also makes it hard for the person to think or do anything other than something to do with the person. It also says that if you smell something in there, that those things resemble the person you have feelings for."  
"Excellent! 10 points to Slytherin!" exclaimed the Professor, giving a smile to Oikawa who simply nodded in recognition, not bothering to properly react until Bokuto whispered how cool it was that Oikawa was really good at it. A blush filled the other cheeks as he accepted the compliments, Nekomata watching carefully, his matchmaking mind getting to work.   
"Alright, in the next few weeks we will be working on making it! However, not today as the class is about to end. I do hope you all had a lovely time today. I hope you have a wonderful weekend and a good Hogsmeed trip! However do be careful, there is a lot of dangers in the world right now," his eyes glanced to Oikawa, they straightened up, "Especially for Muggleborns."  
Oikawa sighed, they knew the world they lived in was dangerous, especially for people like him, he glanced over to Iwaizumi who was writing stuff down in his journal. Sighing, Oikawa looked back at Bokuto, giving him a lively smile. Oikawa smiled softly back before realizing they were allowed to leave, they started putting their books in his bag before standing up and starting to walk out of the room, a familiar voice following after him.   
"Oikawa!"  
He started walking faster, to get away from the annoying voice of Iwaizumi, well he wasn't annoying in the way of being unattractive but he was just persistent and Oikawa needed to keep that toxicity out of his life.   
"Kawa!~" called another voice, causing him to stop and look over his shoulder. On one side, there was Iwaizumi who was desperately trying to reach him and on the other side, there was Bokuto who was already almost next to him.   
"Kawa, are you happy we're partners for potions? I know I am! You're one of my closest friends and I'm so happy I got to meet you, you make my life so much better and now I actually get to sit next to you in a class! Plus we have herbology together too, right? Are you taking Astronomy too?"  
Oikawa giggled, a light blush on their cheeks as Bokuto came closer, wrapping a beefy arm around the shorter, they leaned into the feeling, "Of course, bo-chan. You're one of the best things in my life as well, don't ever doubt that, alright?"  
He nodded, his eyes shining, "Hey, do you wanna go to the place again since we have the afternoon off, we could do homework together and we don't have dinner for a few hours!"   
Oikawa nodded, staying under the protective arm of Bokuto as the two of them walked off to the room of REquirement to study together since they liked to be alone but had actual studying to do. Iwaizumi's eyes trailed the two of them with angry eyes - maybe this was good, he could finally be of full service to {him} without having anything hold him back... but that did not mean he didn't want to protect Oikawa. 

-

They sat down, Oikawa was reading over his notes as Bokuto desperately tried to do his Transfiguration homework - he wasn't doing too poorly in that class, he even had a pretty high marking in that class, only second to Charms. Oikawa was still leaning into Bokuto's arm as he wrote on his paper, Oikawa looking over once in a while to make sure Bokuto was doing good - which he was. Oikawa groaned as he realized he had smeared some ink on his potions notes, he peered at it, trying to see what it was. Bokuto glanced down at his friend, wondering why he was groaning like something horrible had happened, he noticed the smeared ink and frowned, he leaned over to grab his own journal to see if he had captured the notes that Oikawa had, and then he could help him. He heard a whine when he leaned to the right, looking back he saw Oikawa pouting, which made Bokuto blush like never before, and realized it was because he had moved. He quickly made his way back to him, opening his notes, and found the word Oikawa had smeared.   
"Here's the word," Bokuto whispered, leaning over him, pointing out the word.  
"O-oh," whispered Oikawa, a blush etched over his cheeks, "Thank you, Bo-chan. W-we... we should get to dinner, now."  
He nods, getting up, looking at the loss of warmth from his side when he looks at Oikawa packing up his things, looking back at him, his honey-like eyes tracing over his golden ones.  
"Coming, Bo-chan?"  
He nods, rushing after him as the two walks to dinner, blushes still fresh on their cheeks. 

-

Oikawa knew he should have gone to Hogsmeade alone, yet here he was sitting at The Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer because damn it was good and Oikawa was stressed as fuck. He sipped it as he wrote a letter home to his parents, he missed them. Apparently, his sister had gotten married to this other Muggle, who apparently hated magic just as much as she did. Oikawa wondered that if she had gotten the letter, would he despise her? Shaking his head, he took another drink before writing more about his life here at Hogwarts - not mentioning Bokuto.  
"Oh look, it's a mudblood," drawled a voice, he looked up, seeing his two "favorite" Slytherins, "What're you doing here alone? Didn't you listen to Professor Nekomata? Mudbloods shouldn't be alone, can we join you-"  
"You know, if you were really looking out for them, you wouldn't call me that. Fuck off," smiled someone, pushing them out of the way. They fell to the ground, glaring at who pushed them only to see it was Ushijima Wakatoshi. Oikawa groaned, he wanted to see fucking Bokuto and he got stuck with Ushijima? The other sat down, telling them to shoo off.   
"Oikawa."  
"What do you want, Ushijima?" asked Oikawa quietly, signing his letter and sealing it closed. His copper eyes looked back at Ushijima once again.   
"I want to invite you to the Quidditch game later today. It's against Hufflepuff-"  
"I'm already going," Oikawa said, standing up, beginning to walk out, "But not for you, Ushijima."  
Ushijima followed behind, standing a few inches taller than the tall Oikawa, "Really? I thought you didn't believe in Quidditch? Why are you going?"  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I am going to see a friend of mine in Hufflepuff play."  
"Ah, well, we're going to win."  
"I really don't care. I'm a Slytherin, if anything I want Hufflepuff to put your stupid Pureblood face into its place! You think you're better than me-"  
"I do not. I think you're amazing," Ushijima explained quickly, looking into the cold copper eyes he had grown uhcustom to. He didn't understand why Oikawa didn't like him. Was it because he was a pureblood? That didn't make any sense, he wasn't looking down on Oikawa because of his blood-status so why should he do the same thing?   
"Look, Ushijima, I'm sorry. But, I don't really like you. It may be because of the Purebloods in my house and it's not fair of me to judge based on that. But, you just... you are always following me and hexing the younger Slytherin students! It's dumb! I want nothing to do with you!"  
"If I stop hexing Slytherins, will you go out with me?" he asked, blankly.   
"What the- no! Where did that even come from-? I wouldn't go out with you even if it was between you and the Giant Squid! It's been years, I thought you finally gave up, I guess that's my fault for assuming your growth," sighed Oikawa, wandering off to Honeydukes to get some candy before heading up to the owl holding tower to send off his owl to deliver his letter. Ushijima was still following him - well at least he had some sort of protection if some fucking pureblood assholes tried to do anything.   
"Why are you still following me, Ushijima-"  
"Kawa!"   
His heart soared at the nickname, he smiled, turning around and his eyes melting, "Bo-chan."   
He felt the waves of confusion coming off of Ushijima. Bokuto ran and hugged Oikawa, Oikawa leaned his head into the crook of Bokuto's hug, enjoying the warmth the bright Hufflepuff radiated.   
"Kawa, you know it's dangerous for a Muggleborn to walk around here alone! Next time let me know you're coming down here and. I'll drop what I'm doing," Bokuto exclaimed with a bright smile. Ushijima shook his head, waiting to hear the usual rejection.   
"Alright, Bo-chan. But you really need study, alright?"  
Ushijima froze, looking confused before glaring.   
"Oh! Ushijima! What're you doing here? Are you with Kawa right now-"  
"Yes. You interrupted our date-"  
"Ushijima stop spreading lies. I will never date you. Come now Bo-chan, I'm going to Honeydukes then heading back to the castle."  
Bokuto hesitated, thinking Ushijima was telling the truth before he noticed the cold, copper eyes that he looked at Ushijima with. Bokuto had never seen those eyes. They were scary, intimidating, but they were also insanely attractive - like everything else about the pretty Slytherin. Bokuto nodded, following after his friend... were they more than that? If they were just friends, why did he look so much different when he was with Bokuto? He'd need to ask Akaashi about this later. He looked back at Ushijima who was glaring at Bokuto. Bokuto gave him a cheerful grin before flipping him off and running after Oikawa. He heard an angry "hey!" behind him before standing next to him with a sly grin.   
"What did you do?" asked Oikawa, looking at him from the side of his eye and smiling softly at him, Bokuto grinned. He felt lucky since he was the only person in the entire world who got to see him like this - well others did but it wasn't directed towards them. He hummed, looking at him again.  
"Ah... um... Kawa... you two weren't really on a date, right?"  
"Ew, why would I wanna date Ushijima of all people?" he gagged, "He's just an idiot who's been trying to get with me since the first year, always saying 'should have been in Gryffindor', but between me and you, bo, Gryffindor is hella overrated."  
Bokuto laughed, relief filling his chest before the real weight of the answer hit him, "Wait, he's been trying since the third year?"  
Oikawa nods, "Yeah. But, I've always been really focused on my grades. And prefect duties. I didn't really have time for dating, plus Ushijima is really annoying!"  
Bokuto nodded again, "Are you... are you still against dating?"  
Oikawa looked at him, honey brown eyes tracing over his lips, "It depends on who's asking."  
Bokuto looked back at him, his own golden eyes glancing down to his lips before they started walking back to the castle, up the stairs, and to the owlry. Oikawa looked for his owl and handed the owl the letter before turning to Bokuto who was staring at him.   
With a blush, he asked, "What're you looking at?"

"You're beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!! <3


End file.
